


Robron Week 2018

by messedup



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Robron Week 2018, Surrogacy, but no seb, daddy!Robron, husbands being soppy, lots of fluff, mention of gordon (not graphic), mentions of Aarons past (not graphic), mentions of struggeling with mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup/pseuds/messedup
Summary: Collection of short fics for Robron Week 2018





	1. Day 1: Home/Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> First time I´m taking part! Im so excited!  
> This will be updated daily except on day 4 as I will post two moodboards for that day on my tumblr blog instead of another fic- so don´t wonder that this has only six chapters instead of seven. A few of the fics I post here also have an accompanying moodboard on my blog. So if you wanna check them out I´m @messedup21 on tumblr :)  
> All fics are stand alones so you can read them separately or skip a chapter if you are triggered by the warnings. Warnings will be additionally to the tags in front of the chapters to which they apply. If you think I should tag something that I haven´t tagged already please don´t hesitate to tell me. I´m still learning.  
> Also a little heads up: these fics do not mention Seb and they do mention Adam because I have started writing them a while ago!  
> I hope you enjoy this! Sorry for rambling so much, but I´m gonna stop now and let you read :) Feedback is always very much appreciated!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: mentions of struggeling with mental health

Aaron sighed as he closed the door after himself. Leaning against the stained glass he closed his eyes for a moment, taking a moment just to breathe, before putting his keys away and slowly starting to pull off his jacket. He was bone tired after the day he had had.

Adam was off sick so he had spent all morning on his own pulling parts out of an old rusty car that they got the day before and sorting them on different piles until he was covered in sweat. And as if that wasn´t enough already a customer turned up just as he was about to take a break. It took almost an hour before he left again, starting a discussion on some deal Adam had signed. Aaron finally had given him his number to sort it out the next day with Adam, because he already had to rush off again to pick up another car.

Now he just wanted to fall into his bed and lay under the warm blanket, cuddle close to his husband and sleep.

He was about to move from the door when he heard the familiar sound of footsteps on the spiral staircase and saw Robert coming downstairs. He was wearing a tight fitting white shirt and a dark blue jeans, Aaron´s favorite ones. 

Aaron let his eyes roam over his husbands body and bit his lip. If this was what he would come home to for the rest of his life, he wouldn´t even complain about the stress of work anymore.

Robert grinned, immediately noticing his husbands lingering gaze as he made his way towards him. 

“Hey gorgeous. Missed you today.”, he whispered while wrapping his arms around the other mans waist and pulling him close to his chest. Aaron let his fingers slide over the smooth material of Roberts white shirt, admiring how good he looked in it. 

When he looked up again their eyes met. “I missed you too.”, he replied, so quiet that Robert almost didn´t hear him. Before he could say anything, Aaron buried his face in the crook of his neck and hold even tighter onto him. Robert just held him for a moment, let him cling tightly on his shirt and thought about what to say. “Bad day?”, he asked carefully after a minute of silence. 

The days where Aaron struggled with his mental health were rare these days but they hadn´t stopped completely. Sometimes it only took a little thing- a random comment someone made, or even a certain smell and the memories where back. 

Robert always saw immediately when his husband had something on his mind. He would close himself off from everyone around him and turn in on himself, so that sometimes even Robert couldn´t reach him. But he would always try to get him through the dark phases and be there for him as much as he could. He would hug him, comfort him or if Aaron couldn´t even take that he would at least be there and show him that he wasn´t alone with all of this. They would talk, or just sit in silence as long as it took for Aaron to feel better.

“I´m fine”, Aaron said, his voiced muffled from where his face was pressed into his husbands neck, his head still laying on Roberts shoulder. “I´m just really tired.” 

He already had to fight to keep his eyes open but it felt good to finally be home, back where he belonged, wrapped up in his husbands arms. 

“How about you take a shower then while I cook us something?”, Robert suggested, glad that Aaron was fine besides being tired. Aaron looked at him, a soft smile on his lips. “Thank you.”, he gave him a quick kiss before reluctantly letting go of the older man and heading upstairs to the bathroom.

 

An hour later they were sitting at the kitchen table, plates almost empty as Aaron finished the last bites of his dinner. He felt a lot better after taking a long hot shower and having a warm meal. When he finally looked up he saw his husband looking fondly at him from the other side of the table. 

“I´m still wondering why you never considered becoming a cook. You love to cook and it always tastes amazing.” Robert shrugged. “I do love to cook. If I can make my incredibly handsome husband happy with it,”, he smiled. 

Aaron laughed, cheeks turning slightly red, and looked down at his now empty plate. He didn´t answer, never knowing what to say when he was complimented -even by his husband- but after a moment he looked back up and Robert could see the love in his eyes. 

He had always loved to flirt with his husband, even in the very first days of their affair, complimenting him and trying to show him how much he meant to him. Even if Aaron had never been good at taking compliments, Robert was determined to make him see that he thought he was amazing, to make him believe in himself more. 

That was why he now took every opportunity he got to show him how much he loved him. 

“You really look tired. Why don´t you already head up, I´m just gonna clean up here and then I´ll come too.” Robert said as he stood up to take his plate to the sink. 

“You already cooked, I can put this away”, Aaron said getting up from his seat. 

But before he could do anything Robert stepped in front of him and hold onto his arms. “No, really, you don´t have to. Let me take care of you. Please, I want to.”, he said, his voice Aaron hesitated but then nodded slowly. “Okay.” The older man kissed his forehead softly and turned back towards the table to get the rest of the remains of their dinner.

 

When Robert came upstairs a few minutes later, Aaron was already in their room, undressing from his work clothes. Robert quickly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. 

As he came back to the bedroom he saw that Aaron was still awake, struggling to keep his eyes open, but waiting for him to join him in their bed. So he quickly walked over to his side and slid under the blanket next to his husband. 

The bedsheets were already a little warmed up, but he wrapped an arm around the other man nonetheless and pressed himself against him, wanting to feel close to him after being apart all day.

Robert pressed a kiss on his naked shoulder an whispered a quiet good night in his ear. 

He thought his husband was already asleep but after a few minutes he heard him mumbling, “I don´t know what I did to deserve you. I love you so much.” Robert just hold him even tighter in his arms and buried his nose in his husbands soft curls. “I love you too.”


	2. Day 2: Past/Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one but has an accompanying moodboard on my Tumblr page:  
> https://messedup21.tumblr.com/post/172255291054/robron-week-2018-day-2-pastmemories-warnings
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Nightmares, Anxiety, Panic Attack

It was almost pitch dark. Only the moon gave a little light that made long shadows fill the room. 

He had woken up shaking heavily, his thin shirt soaked through with cold sweat. He still felt the panic that had filled his mind just a minute before, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His heart was racing and for a moment he felt like he couldn´t breathe. 

Like there wasn´t enough air. Like he was suffocating. 

Aaron wiped the sweat from his forehand with the back of his hand and pressed two fingers to his eyes. Only when he felt that they were wet, he realized that he was crying. In fact, his hole body was shaking with sobs. 

It was another nightmare, he knew it was but even that realization didn´t make him feel any better.

The memories were still real. His fear was still real.

He still breathed heavily when he felt the mattress dip next to him, heard the quiet shuffle of the blankets. His heart started to pound even faster in his chest before he felt a hand laying carefully on his shoulder. 

Robert. 

Shakily he breathed a sigh of relief. His husband was careful, letting his hand rest on Aaron´s shoulder, not daring to get any closer just yet. 

Robert knew that sometimes Aaron couldn´t bare to be touched after he had a nightmare, had seen him in panic enough times to know what to do, and what not to do.

He waited a moment, watching Aaron for a reaction. Anything to show him if he was okay to be comforted, to be touched. Only when he saw his husband relaxing a bit, his shoulders sagging slightly, leaning into his touch, he shuffled towards him. Robert let his arm come around Aaron´s shoulders and held onto him while stroking his thumb gently over his arm. 

Aaron was shaken by another sob when he leaned further towards Robert and let him pull him in. He laid his head down on his husband´s shoulder, face buried in his neck. 

They just sat like that for a long while, until Aaron´s tears subsided and he felt exhausted by the lack of sleep and his panic, that slowly started to ease. 

Robert gently took his hand in his own and slowly laid back on their bed. When Aaron turned to look at him, eyes red and still filled with tears, he opened his arms for him. So he layed back, pressing close to his husbands side and resting his head on his chest. He could hear the calming thump of his heartbeat and immediately felt the tenseness leave his muscles. 

Robert pressed a kiss to his head. “Try to sleep. I´m right here.”, he whispered. Aaron felt his eyes falling close again as Robert hold tighter onto him, one arm around his waist and softly rubbing his back with the other hand. 

It always helped Aaron to calm down, feeling much safer when he was wrapped in his husbands strong arms.

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep again was Roberts steady heartbeat and his even breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far, hope you like it! Always appreciate feedback <3


	3. Day 3: Distance/Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter :)  
> Also a little reminder that there won´t be a chapter tomorrow but two moodboard on my Tumblr blog @messedup21!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: -

The landscape was flying by as Robert looked outside the window.

He normally liked to see the world rushing by, admiring the wide fields and meadows, enjoyed the speed with which the train raced through the country. But today he just wanted to get out of it already. 

He was sitting in the train home after a seemingly way too long weekend away on a business trip to London. 

He really hadn´t wanted to go. He didn´t like the thought of spending even a day away and leaving Aaron and Annie alone, not seeing them every day. Unfortunately, he couldn´t afford to ignore the clients he had met over the weekend as the deals he had made could bring them a lot of money along with a few new good contacts. So he really had not much of a choice but take the opportunity, even if that meant he had to leave them on their own for the weekend.

He couldn´t believe how hard it was not to see and hold his little daughter every day, hadn´t expected just how much he missed his husband and her both. 

They had just brought her home a few weeks ago, finally adopting her after months and months of going through staples of paperwork, having meetings and hoping they were accepted by the adoption agency. He would always remember the day they walked with her through the front door of the mill -of their home- for the first time as one of the best days of his life.

Smiling, Robert thought back to when they had first met her. She had been very shy at first but after a few meetings she had loosened up and became much more comfortable around them. 

Aaron and Robert had fallen in love with the little girl on the spot as she had curled up in Aaron´s arms when he first held her, and gotten to know her better over the last months. 

This weekend was the first time Robert wasn´t with her since they had adopted her and he couldn´t describe how much he had missed her. Sure, Aaron had phoned him multiple times throughout the days, given him updates on how she was doing and sending him lots of cute photos. But it just wasn´t the same. 

He missed holding her close, how she wrapped her little fingers around his thumb or how she would clench onto his shirt. He missed the quiet noises she made when she was fast asleep and the soft look on his husbands face whenever he looked at her. 

Every evening when Aaron had phoned after putting her to bed Robert had to restrain himself not to take the next train back home. 

And now he was finally on his way home and the train was late. Of course. That was just his luck, wasn´t it?

He took his phone out of the inner pocket of his jacket and reread the messages Aaron had send him over the last days.

He smiled as he came to a photo he had taken on the first evening after Robert had left. Annie was laying on his side of their bed, her little arms holding tight onto the little elephant they had gotten her after the first days she was with them, because she was still very restless at night and they wanted her to feel safe. It seemed to have helped, she was calmer now, but she hadn´t spend one night without the stuffed animal by her side ever since. 

Robert had tears in his eyes when he saw the picture and read the message that came with it. Aaron had told him that he had laid Annie in the middle of the bed like they had done a few times since the first restless nights she had when they had taken her home, but apparently she missed Robert already because she immediately rolled onto his side of the bed and fell asleep there. 

He was about to skip to the next image when his phone vibrated and a notification for a new message popped up. It was Aaron, asking when his train would arrive. 

He looked up to the digital display down the aisle and saw that it was about half an hour before he would be at the station. He couldn´t wait to finally be home again. 

Robert answered his husbands text as always adding two kisses at the end of his message. 

He sighed. Another 30 minutes then he could finally get out of the train.

 

When the train rolled into the station he was already standing by the door. As soon as it came to a halt he impatiently pressed the button on the door until it finally opened and rushed out. He looked to the side where he knew the bus would arrive in a few minutes to take him back to Emmerdale. 

He had always hated to take the bus, preferring to drive his own car much more, but his car was still in the garage when he left on Friday, having to be repainted where Liv scraped the door on one of her driving lessons. Robert had been fuming, demanding that from now on they would take Aaron´s car, but of course he couldn´t be angry at her for too long. 

So there he was, dreading to sit squeezed in a tiny seat with his luggage and probably no air conditioning until he finally would be home.

He was about to go to the bus stop when he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Aaron was standing a few meters in front of him. Curly, gel free hair and one of Robert´s shirts on, a soft look on his face and Annie cuddled up in his arms. “Surprise.”, he said smiling shyly at him. 

Robert grinned and rushed towards them. He hastily put his luggage down and took Annie from his husbands arms. He hold her close to his chest, carefully rubbed her back and pressed a soft kiss to her head to which the little girl responded with a toothy smile.

“I missed you so much baby.”, he whispered. The little girl grinned at him, grabbing the top button of his jacket. 

When he looked up and saw his husband looking fondly at him. 

“You too.”, he said taking a step further towards him, wrapping on arm around his waist while still holding Annie close with the other.

Aaron smile widened as he kissed him. “I missed you too.”, he said quietly and kissed him again, longer this time.

When they broke apart the younger man picked up the suitcase and lead the way to his car, knowing that Robert wouldn´t want to let go of Annie just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and especially to everyone who left kudos and comments <3


	4. Day 5: Firsts/Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little ficlet that has an accopanying moodboard on my blog:  
> https://messedup21.tumblr.com/post/172369202492/robron-week-day-5-firstsbeginning-aaron
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: -

Aaron couldn´t stop looking at the baby girl that lay next to him. Her tiny hands and the little nose. It was like his eyes were drawn to the small figure. 

She looked so peaceful, without a care in the world. Cuddled in a warm sheep onesie between their pillows, eyes closed and letting out soft sleeping sounds from time to time. Her little hand was curled around his thumb, grip so much stronger than he would have thought possible for such a tiny baby.

“She looks so small. Vulnerable. I already would do anything to keep her safe.”, he whispered.  
Robert looked at him. “Yeah, I know you would. I would too.” He smiled and let out a small content sigh.

“How did we get here?”, Robert asked in a quiet voice. Aaron teared his eyes away from their daughter and looked up at the other man. He was lying on his side of the bed his eyes also fixed on their daughter and a hand placed gently on her little stomach. She looked even smaller beneath his hand, his long fingers covering her small body.

They both couldn´t believe how lucky they were to finally be here, to have the family they always wanted to have. 

The last months had been tough. Constantly worrying that they wouldn´t get to have this after all, that their surrogate mother would change her mind or that something might happen to the baby. 

Both of them having days where they feared that they wouldn´t be good fathers, having to be reassured by the other one that everything would turn out to be okay in the end.

But now that they were here, their little daughter sleeping contently between them, they wouldn´t change it for anything. All the tears were worth it to be here now.

“I didn´t think this could be my life for all those years. Didn´t even think I would get to fall in love, let alone get married. And now I have the best family I could wish for.”, Aaron said, tears building in his eyes, “You changed everything.”. He looked up, meeting his husbands green eyes.

With a soft smile on his lips and watery eyes Robert reached over gently wiping a tear from his cheek.

“Hey, don´t get soppy on me.”, he joked even though it was obvious how much he loved that his husband was talking so open about his feelings. It didn´t happen that often after all and he always reveled in these moments.

“I mean it. I love you so much. Can´t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, seeing her grow up and Liv making a life for herself.”, he said with sincerity. Robert´s smile widened. “Same here.”, he whispered as he leaned over and pressed his lips to Aaron´s, careful not to disturb their daughter in her sleep. 

When pulled back and laid his head back on his own pillow, he looked back and forth between his husband and their little girl, who still had her small hand gripping onto Aaron´s thumb. “You´re gonna be an amazing dad, I know you will be.”, Robert said, looking straight into his eyes. Aaron smiled at him.

“We will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Feedback is as always very much appreciated :)


	5. Day 6: Irrealis/AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favourite day of Robron Week so I hope you enjoy my little ficlet for today! 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: mention of Gordon (nothing graphic)

There was a quiet noise, a light tapping, not much louder than the wind that howled outside. 

Robert had been asleep, already going to bed hours ago, trying to get as much sleep as possible before he had to get up early for the exam in the morning. He sighed slightly and rubbed at his eyes before opening them slowly. 

The room was lit by the dimmed light of the little lamp on the desk on the other side of the room.

He blinked, his eyes not used to the light even though it wasn´t very bright. It took him a moment to see what was going on. He heard the shuffling of papers followed by a sigh. Aaron was sitting at the desk, his head leaning on one hand while tapping the pen he held in the other hand against the stack of papers lying in front of him. He dropped the pen and turned his head towards the window in front of him. It was pitch dark outside, the only thing that could be seen the water drops on the window pane. 

“Are you still learning?”, Robert asked, his voice hoarse from sleep. Aaron jumped on his chair before turning around. Robert yawned as he sat up in his bed and swung his legs out. He stood up and came over to the desk where Aaron was sitting. 

Even in the dimmed light he could see the dark rings under his eyes and from the disheveled state his hair was in he could tell that the other boy must have run his hand through it in frustration several times. 

“Don´t scare me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack.”, Aaron mumbled. Robert leaned against the desk facing him. “Sorry, I didn´t mean to make you jump. How late is it? Shouldn´t you be asleep as well?”, he asked. 

Aaron looked over the desk and turned over a few pages of notes in front of him, clearly searching for his phone. When he finally found it, he turned it on and immediately squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden bright light of the display. 

“Oh. It´s already 2 a.m. I didn´t realise I sat here that long.”, Aaron sighed pressing his thumbs to his eyes. 

“You need to sleep. It won´t help you in the exam if you know everything, when you fall asleep after a few minutes.”, Robert said obviously worried. “Yeah, I will. After I finally get this in my stupid head.”, Aaron remarked followed by a yawn.

“No. Now. You need to take care of yourself. You´re tired, don´t even try to deny it. You need to sleep.”, Robert said more harshly, not being able to control the concern he felt for the other boy. 

“I need to pass this exam. My dad will kill me if I fail again.”, Aaron said, his voice so quiet now that Robert could barely hear what he was saying. He turned his head away from him, but Robert had already seen the tears building in his eyes. Aaron had never talked to him about his father, but he knew that it was a touchy subject. 

The older boy leaned towards him and gently took Aaron´s hand in his own. Aaron´s head shot around, a surprised look on his face, tears now running down his face. Robert considered pulling his hand away, but Aaron hadn´t so he just looked back at the other boy. 

After a moment of just staring at each other, Robert drew in a breath and released it quietly, before looking back into Aaron´s eyes. “Listen to me. You have already learned for hours. And I have seen how easily you have finished the tasks we got last week. You can do this. I know you can, okay?”, he said softly, his eyes never leaving Aaron´s. 

The younger man let out a shuddered breath he had been holding. Another tear rolled down his face. Out of instinct Robert let a hand fall to his cheek and wiped the tear away, before realizing what he was doing and pulling away suddenly. 

He went bright red, but before he could do anything else he felt Aaron burying his face in his neck and slinging his arms around his shoulders. Astonished, Robert just held him for what felt like hours, but only could have been a few minutes until the younger man had calmed down a little bit.

When Aaron pulled back, somehow embarrassed, Robert smiled at him, trying to show him that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Aaron returned the smile a little coyly. “Thank you.”, he whispered. 

Robert´s smile widened and he nodded slightly. “How about you go and brush your teeth, get ready for bed and I quickly put all of this away?”, he asked, pointing to the desk that was covered with various books, papers and pencils. Aaron looked at the chaos and nodded before getting up, picking up his PJ`s from where they were carelessly thrown over the end of his bed and headed to the bathroom. 

When he came back, all of the papers were packed away in his bag and the books stood neatly with the others in a row on front of the window. Robert was already back in his bed. He wasn´t asleep yet though and as Aaron saw him looking at him, he shuffled on his feet, still standing at the door. 

Robert couldn´t believe how lost he looked, like a little boy standing there in his PJ`s, the clothes he had been wearing clutched to his chest and a sad expression on his face. It was like he was insecure about something. 

After a moment of not knowing what to do or how to react, Robert took up all his courage and slightly lifted one corner of his blanket. His heart raced, scared Aaron would close himself off again. But then he saw him breathe a sigh of relief and the tension that had built in his shoulders left his body. 

He slowly came over to the bed, still unsure of himself and dumped the bundle of clothes on his own bed, before nervously laying down next to Robert. The older boy felt his heart hammer in his chest, sure Aaron felt just as insecure as himself. 

In an attempt to calm them both down he hesitantly layed one hand on Aaron´s side. It seemed to help, because the other boy shuffled closer, until they felt each others breaths on their skin. Robert moved his hand towards Aaron´s back and rubbed small circles between his shoulder blades. He smiled at the other boy who now layed his head close to his shoulder, breathing him in. 

Robert watched him relax slowly, waiting until the last bit of tension had left his shoulders and heard his breath slow down. 

It didn´t take long until they were both fast asleep, limbs tangled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is as always appreciated <3


	6. Day 7: Jukebox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! This one has a moodboard on my blog again:  
> https://messedup21.tumblr.com/post/172442657002/robron-week-day-7-jukebox-oh-we-were-dreamers
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: -

Oh we were dreamers, nothing got between us  
We were never alone  
Stargazers, everything amazed us  
We’re forever at home

We kept the world out and we let it slow down  
And reveled in the calm  
Didn’t pay mind to the rest of mankind  
Didn’t bother us at all

~Dreamers-Mighty Oaks

 

“There! Did you see that?”, Robert exclaimed.

They were laying next to each other on a large blanket in front of their tent. It was starting to get colder, the wind picking up, but the night was beautiful, the sky above them full of bright stars.  
“A shooting star. Means you get to wish for something, doesn´t it?”, Aaron said quietly.

He had been sceptical when Robert had brought up the idea of spending the weekend camping, away from the village. It wasn´t that he hated the idea of stargazing with his husband- not that he would ever admit to that- but he had expected Robert to not last a few hours before he complained about being cold or something else. But up until now his husband had been surprisingly comfortable being outside in the coldness of the evening with the prospect of spending the night in a probably too thin sleeping bag, cramped up in a tiny tent with him.

Robert hummed and frowned slightly. “It´s mad”, he started, “but I can´t think of anything. I´m happy the way things are.”

He looked over at the younger man, eyes scanning his face. His expression was soft, loving.

“Wouldn´t change this for anything to be honest.”, he said, his voice deep.

Aaron couldn´t believe how soft his husband could be sometimes. With anybody else- except Vic and Liv maybe- he was always so distant, not letting anything get to him. Keeping to himself. But when it was just the two of them he was completely different. So soft and loving.

Turning towards him, Aaron shuffled closer, pressing himself to Robert´s side. He slid his hand under his husbands jacket to lay it on the other man´s chest. Through his thin shirt he could feel the warmth of his skin and his steady heartbeat.

Propping up on his elbow, Aaron took a moment to look Robert deep in the eyes in an attempt to show his husband all the feelings he couldn´t express with words, how much he loved him, before leaning down and pressing his lips to Robert´s.

His husband returned the kiss immediately and pulled at Aaron´s waist to encourage him to come closer. He obliged, straddling the other man´s hips and leaning further down, so their chests were pressed together.

After a minute Aaon pulled away to catch his breath, brushing their noses together. He smiled at the other man and laid his forehead to Robert´s. For a moment, Robert closed his eyes, before letting one hand come up from where it was wrapped around his husband´s waist and caressing his cheek.

“It´s getting cold. You wanna go inside? I packed a few blankets more, I don´t wanna be freezing to death.”, Robert asked as he felt how cold Aaron´s cheek was.

Aaron chuckled and rolled his eyes. It wasn´t that cold. But he had to admit that curling up with a few blankets in the small tent together with his husband wasn´t the worst idea, so he quickly got to his feet.

Not being close to the other man anymore, he now felt how that it was colder than he had first thought. He shivered slightly as held out a hand towards Robert, helping him to get up.

When Robert finally managed to get to his feet he stopped, quickly pressing another kiss to Aaron´s lips and taking his hand, before they made their way to the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this week went by so quickly! A huge thank you to everyone who took part and to everyone who read my fics! Hope you enjoyed it <33 Also thank you @robronweek on Tumblr for organizing this!
> 
> I would love to hear what you thought about my fics! Which one did you like best? Which one was your least favourite? Any tips on how I can improve? Maybe some of you have the time to leave a comment or maybe even come and say hi on Tumblr, I´m @messedup21. I promise I don´t bite :)


End file.
